


You're my safe embrace

by randomcactaceae



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, dani taking care of jamie, even tho jamie pretends she is not soft at first, soft dani and soft jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcactaceae/pseuds/randomcactaceae
Summary: On a regular day at the flower shop, Jamie has an accident just when they were about to close. Dani wants to take care of her, but she refuses the help until she finally gives in and accepts it.Hurt/comfort with fluff (yes, another soft damie fic)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	You're my safe embrace

It was a regular day in mid-February in the little town in Vermont. The wind was cold and the maple tree leaves covered the streets along with the snow, creating a beautiful scene. Everything went on as peacefully as always. 

Dani and Jamie arrived earlier to The Leafling, in order to get everything ready and shovel the snow from the entrance; and since the weather was cold, some plants needed special care as well. They divided the tasks and tried to leave everything ready after 9:00, which was the time they opened.

“I guess we’re done now” Dani said as she grabbed the empty coffee mug she had been drinking and took it to the storage room, to wash it later. Jamie followed her as she went inside for the key to the entrance that was inside her coat. Dani stopped her by grabbing her arm, causing her to face her. Jamie then took Dani’s hands in hers and stared into her eyes.

“Have a nice day” Dani said as she leaned in and kissed her cheek. Jamie then let go of Dani’s hand to lift her chin up, just to kiss her lips. Dani smiled into the kiss and pulled apart after a while.

“You too, Poppins. See you around”

Dani smiled as they both came out to the shop. Dani went to the counter and sat on the tall chair, and Jamie went and unlocked the door, and proceeded to change the door sign to “open”. Then she started making some flower arrangements that were going to be picked up by a customer later that day.

The day went on normally, only with fewer customers due to the snow from the previous days. As the hours passed by and the weather started to get warmer, the customers started to arive. Dani attended the customers and Jamie made the arrangements and bouquets that were due for the day.

* * *

It was almost closing time, so Jamie started to move the flowers from the backyard to the inside of the shop.

“Gotta go change those roses to another place. I heard it will snow again tonight” she told Dani as she went into the storage room to grab the step ladder, in order to place the roses on the top shelves.

“Okay, take care” Dani said with a smile. Jamie smiled back and headed to the backyard.

Suddenly the bell from the door rang.  _ One last client _ , Dani thought. An old man came into the shop. He was tall and wearing a beige sweater.

“Good evening!” Dani said from the counter.

“Hello, young lady”

“Are you looking for something in particular?”

The old man took a piece of paper from his pants and put on his spectacles.

“Yes. In fact, I need your help. My wife and I are celebrating our 50 year anniversary. And I would love it if you could help me make an arrangement for her? Here’s the list of the flowers she likes” he said, handing Dani the paper.

“Sure, I believe we have all of these. Let me just ask if we’ve got the peonies ready” Dani said with a small smile, as she tried to look for Jamie. She was still in the backyard.

“Well, I don’t know where she is, but count on it. For when do you need the arrangement, sir?”

“For Saturday it´ll be fine”

“Okay then, here’s your estimated total. You can pay it by parts or-”

“I can pay it all now, don’t worry” he said as he took out his wallet. He proceeded to pay for his flower arrangement, and Dani made his note.

“Okay, thank you for your purchase, sir, see you around on Saturday!”

“Thank you, good afternoon!”

“The same for you!” Dani said with a smile. She then proceeded to keep the money in the cash register, when she suddenly heard a noise that came from the storage room. She locked the cash register, put the key in her pocket, and headed there, hoping no one stepped by in the apparently empty shop. When she went outside, she saw Jamie laying on the floor. She had fallen from the stairs. 

“Shit” she heard Jamie say to herself.

She walked fast to where Jamie was, concerned.

“Jamie, what happened?”

“Um, nothing, I fell off those fucking stairs” she said as she tried to get up. Dani noticed she was clearly hurt.

“Let me help you” she said as she grabbed her arm, helping her to get up. “Are you hurt?”

“No, Poppins, I’m alright, believe me” she said, trying to hide the pain she felt. Her ankle cracked when she fell, she heard that. She hoped it wasn’t that bad. Her ribs hurt as well. But she didn’t want to worry Dani, and she didn’t want to feel vulnerable. She had to be strong and pack it up.

“Are you sure? You don’t look alright”

“Yeah, yeah, I just fell, nothing serious, really” she said as she tried to walk. As soon as she took one step. she whimpered in pain as she held her side and leaned against the shelves, harshly breathing. Dani held her arm and stood by her side. She was getting anxious to see her that way.

“Jamie, stop saying you’re okay. Let’s just head back home, okay?”

“Okay, let me just clean this mess” she said, looking at the fallen flower pots that she was arranging before the fall.

“No, I’ll take care of that tomorrow. Please, let’s just go home”

Jamie let out a groan. She didn’t like to appear that vulnerable. She knew how to take care of herself. She had always done it.

Dani went for their coats and took her bag with her. She then returned to where Jamie was and helped her put her coat on, and then proceeded to put on hers. She wrapped an arm around Jamie and helped her walk to the entrance. Jamie was still hardly breathing and trying to balance her weight since her left foot hurt as well. 

Dani locked the door to the shop and started slowly walking home, with Jamie holding onto her. She eventually heard her whimper and grab her side, which only made Dani get nervous. They were close to their flat when Jamie suddenly stopped walking and leaned against her, trying to catch her breath. The weather didn’t help much either. The cold wind only increased the pain, especially on the ankle.

“Come on Jamie, just one last effort, we’re almost there” Dani said, trying to reassure her. Jamie did her best to recover.

“Okay, let’s continue” she said after a minute. Dani started walking again, with Jamie relying her body weight on her.

As they finally reached the front door, Dani took out the key and unlocked the door. She helped Jamie take off her coat and then guided it to the couch, and helped her lay down. Jamie let out a whimper as she put her feet up on the table.

“Okay, now, can I see what happened to you? I’ll go to the pharmacy to buy some things. We're out of paracetamol, plus I need to know what else we need.”

“Poppins, there’s no need for the meds. I can just lay here until I feel better” Jamie said, with a worried look. If there was something she couldn’t bear, was to see Dani worried.

“Oh really? So I’ll go on and let you here? No ma’am. Now, let me see your ribs” Dani said with a playful, yet authoritative tone.

“Fine” Jamie said with a groan, as she lifted up her shirt. Dani saw an inflamed bump, which was likely to form a bruise. There were no signs of a severe injury, which only relieved Dani. 

“Okay so we have this injury over here, it doesn’t look that bad, but I believe the impact caused you the pain. Now, your ankle”

“You really don’t need to do this” Jamie said, more embarrassed than annoyed. Dani could notice she felt vulnerable, and the only thing she wanted was her to feel safe with her.

Jamie then took her shoe off, and Dani knelt down to see her ankle properly.

On the outside, it looked normal, but as soon as she touched it, Jamie whimpered.

“Sorry” Dani said, taking her hand away from it. 

“It's okay. It’s sprained, I guess” Jamie answered, trying to hide the pain as she tried to place her foot on the couch in a position that didn’t hurt that much. Dani took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Okay, I’m heading to the pharmacy now. I’ll be back soon. And don’t try to stand up and do things as if nothing happened. Just lay here, okay?” Dani said as she leaned closer and stroked Jamie’s cheek with her free hand.

“Okay, I promise” Jamie said, rolling her eyes. Dani just smiled. She found it cute when Jamie got grumpy and refused to be helped or taken care of.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Jamie tried to get up from the couch. She knew Dani was trying her best, but she knew how to take care of herself, and besides, she didn’t want to be a bother. 

She put her feet on the floor, balanced her weight to her left foot, and stood up, helping her balance by grabbing the edge of the couch. With her other hand, she reached for her ribs. She really felt as if she’d been hit by a truck. She started to limp as she slowly made her way to her bedroom, helping herself balance by holding onto the wall with one hand until she finally reached the edge of the bed. She laid down, trying not to move her foot. She wanted to get some water, but she knew it wasn’t the best decision, so she just stayed there, staring at the ceiling, and closed her eyes.

Almost thirty minutes later, Dani came home with the medicines, as well as with some groceries. She opened the door and was surprised that Jamie was no longer on the couch. She knew she was most likely to do so, but a part of her was worried something might have happened.

“Jay?”

To her surprise, she heard no response. She headed to the bedroom and there she was, asleep on the bed. Dani let out a sigh of relief as she saw she was getting some rest. She decided it was best to let her sleep for a while until she had everything ready to take care of her sprained ankle. She headed back to the kitchen, unpacked the groceries she bought- she chose Jamie’s favorite cookies, along with some cacao bars to make some hot chocolate for the two of them- as well as a bag of ice and the pharmacy supplies. She bought paracetamol, some gauze, and a topical pain-relief ointment. She bought some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs, just in case they needed them in the future. 

She turned the stove on and placed a cooking pot with some milk for the hot chocolate. She then took out one of the cacao bars, put it in the pot and stirred it with a wooden ladle until it melted. She then turned the stove off and took out some ice cubes from the bag she’d bought, along with a wet towel and the pain-relief ointment, and headed to the bedroom. Jamie was still asleep. She slowly walked over to her, put the supplies on the nightstand, and placed a hand over her shoulder.

“Jamie, wake up” she said with a soft voice. Jamie eventually opened her eyes and tried to stretch, but felt the pain once again. Dani sat beside her on the bed.

“Better, I guess. It still hurts, obviously” Jamie said in a sleepy voice. She was in a better mood but Dani knew she was still not feeling good.

“Aww, my poor girl” Dani said as she stroked her hair, quite teasingly, since she knew Jamie was not used to getting compliments yet, which she found cute. Jamie grinned shyly in response to the comment.

“Well then, I brought the ice and a pain relief ointment for later. I also bought paracetamol. But first, we need to apply ice over there” she said as she pointed at her ankle. Jamie sat up on the bed and reclined her back onto the headboard. Dani sat on the edge and slowly lifted up Jamie’s aching foot. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to do this. You will feel better, okay?”

Jamie nodded as she tried not to whimper when Dani moved her foot to apply the ice. Dani tried to be gentle but eventually had to apply some pressure, which made Jamie flinch. Dani gently ran her other hand up Jamie’s leg as an attempt to reassure her.

“I’m sorry” Dani said with a bit of worry.

“It's okay” Jamie answered, trying to flash a smile back.

After her foot was completely wrapped in the towel with the ice cubes Dani carefully placed it on top of some pillows, to keep it elevated and comfortable, and then looked up at Jamie.

“We’re done for now. We just need to let it rest for a while, okay?” Dani said as she planted a kiss on top of her head. Jamie looked up at her with a wide smile, as she rested her head on the headboard once again, trying not to move her injured foot too much.

Dani headed back to the kitchen and reached for the upper cabinet and took out two mugs. She then turned the stove on to heat the hot chocolate she’d left on the cooking pot, and as soon as it was done she poured some of the hot chocolate on the mugs and placed them on a tray. She closed the windows of the living room, since it was starting to snow again, took the tray and walked back to the room. As she entered, Jamie’s face lit up.

“What’s this all about?” Jamie asked as she saw Dani coming to the room with two mugs and cookies on a plate.

“I just wanted you to feel better, so I made hot chocolate. And well, it’s snowing so I think this would be nice, too” Dani said with a warm smile.

“You don’t really have to”

“Why not?” Dani answered with a playful look. “Can’t I take care of someone I love?”

Jamie’s cheeks turned pink at the response.

“Come here” she said as she opened her arms, gesturing to Dani to go and cuddle with her. Dani left the tray on the chest of drawers that was next to the door and crawled into bed, being careful not to move Jamie’s foot. She then leaned next to Jamie and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, scooting her close to her. Jamie wrapped her arms around Dani’s waist and nuzzled her neck. 

“I love you baby” Dani said as she pressed her lips on top of Jamie’s head. Jamie slowly hummed as she held her arms tighter at Dani’s waist. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company, until Dani broke the silence.

“How’s your foot?”

“It still hurts, but the ice helped a lot. I still can’t move it properly, though” Jamie said, a bit worried about herself. Dani lightly stroked her cheek, reassuringly.

“It takes several days, weeks also, until it’s finally recovered. Let’s just hope it doesn’t get worse, in that case we might need to go to the doctor. But from what I’ve seen, it’s not that severe. Now, do you want your hot chocolate? I bet it’s already cold” she said playfully as she sat up. Jamie nodded as she unwrapped her arms from Dani’s waist. Dani walked to the chest of drawers and took the tray with the mugs and the cookies. She then placed Jamie’s mug on the nightstand besides her, along with the cookies, and took her mug with her as she walked around the bed to sit on her side of it. She scooted herself closer to Jamie as they both took a sip of the chocolate.

“This is actually really good” Jamie said as she looked up at Dani with a wide smile. Dani switched her mug to her other hand so she could take Jamie’s hand in hers.

“I hope you liked it” Dani said as she traced a pattern on the back of Jamie’s hand with her thumb. Jamie softly kissed her in return.

They turned on the TV and watched a movie as the snow fell outside. After they both finished drinking their hot chocolate, Dani placed the empty mugs on the tray and left it on the nightstand again. Then she went back to Jamie’s side and scooted her close, so that she was leaning against her, with her head resting on her shoulder. Then she started playing with her hair softly as they both continued to watch the movie. After a while, Dani noticed Jamie had fallen asleep in her arms. She planted a kiss on the top of her head and turned the TV off. She wanted to tidy the kitchen before she went to bed, but Jamie’s arms were still wrapped around her. She tried to slowly move away from her arms to get out of bed.

“What time is it?” Jamie suddenly murmured, half asleep. 

“Shh, just go back to sleep” Dani answered as she leaned in and kissed her forehead. Jamie repositioned herself now that Dani wasn’t besides her, closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Dani put some blankets around Jamie, being careful with her foot, and watched her sleep peacefully for a brief moment before she headed out to the kitchen to clean everything up. She felt relieved to the fact that Jamie accepted her help; because somehow it meant that she fully trusted her. And she was willing to do everything to make her feel safe when she was with her, if only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! This is my first long one-shot, so it was a challenge to get it done. Let me know what you think!!  
> Also, remember you can always send any comment/question/ask/prompt/etc on tumblr!! (username also randomcactaceae).  
> Have a nice day/night :)


End file.
